1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive chassis in general and, more particularly, to novel automotive chassis assembled from extruded and, preferably, tubular rods, for use in passenger automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive chassis constructed from elongated tubular sections are well known. An example of such a chassis has been disclosed by German Utility Model No.: DE-GM 77 21 221 which teaches that tubular members may be connected together by press-fitting or clinching to form a chassis. The resultant structure may be of utility as a reinforcement for unitized body assemblies or as a frame for a two-wheeled vehicle. It would, however, be wholly unsuited as the support structure of an automobile; for simple tubular rods of circular configuration cannot, in the manner proposed, satisfy the stringent requirements placed upon such structural support members as thresholds, longitudinal braces or door posts of automobiles. To be suited for the mounting of adjoining components such as windows, gaskets, and the like, such tubular members would have to be specially shaped. Special cross-sectional shaping is required not only for the mounting of such members but also to permit such mounting without additional components, for reducing weight and for attaining predictable or controllable collision performance.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an improved automotive chassis constructed of elongated, preferably tubular members.
A further object resides in the provision of an automotive chassis assembled from extruded tubular rods of light metal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy chassis constructed of tubular extruded rods and satisfying certain structural requirements.
Yet another object of the invention resides in providing a structure of light weight and great structural strenght.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a chassis adapted for low volume assembly.
Still another object is to provide a chassis assembled from extruded tubular rods cut to appropriate lengths from substantially endless stock and shaped to suit their intended function.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear below. The invention accordingly comprises the method and apparatus possessing the elements or combinations thereof, construction and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.